Cause and Effect: The Pilots
by nayru moon
Summary: Not good at summaries, um, about each of the pilot's past in detail, and the effects on their lives. There's one for each of the pilots. Uh, very interesting. R&R!
1. Heero

Cause and Effect: Heero  
Was sup, homies? Lil Moon hangin here, just writing for my first time here. B4 I start, a note from the author to her friend.  
Cece- Read. Give back. Wrote last night. Only have seen 4 episodes. I don't know much about this stuff. I wrote this off Heero's personality. It's probably not completely accurate. Live w/ it. Enjoy!!  
Part 1: Heero's Past  
"Today is the first day of the rest of your life, Mr. Yuy. I will be escorting you to the ship." Heero hadn't been outside for a year. He held his hand before his eyes, blinking in the bright sunlight. "Why? Can't I go where I want to?" " Yuy, you're going home." "What home? I hated it there." "You're going back Yuy! That is final!"  
Miserable, Heero sighed as he was frog-marched across the lot. He was going back to the colony, the military school he hated so, the "family" who oppressed him so. What was with Heero? Why didn't he want to go home? What had happened to him so long ago to make him such an antisocial, heartless seeming violent man? It was when he was only 4 years old that it happened.  
Heero had parents. A mother, who was 14 and a prostitute when she had him. A father, who was 18 and an abusive drug addict. He was a gangster, and truly heartless. His father beat both him and his mother. He yelled at Heero, didn't feed him, and beat him up everyday. He was always drunk. His family meant nothing to him. Heero's mother was no better. She would sexually abuse him. She said, " Little kids are only good for screwing. They don't get in trouble for it." Heero would watch the news through the vent in the basement. His parents locked him up there. He heard about Heero Yuy's assassination. Poor Heero, he had no name.  
When Heero was 4, his father did the deed. His mother and father were fighting. Mr. Yuy finally took a butcher knife and killed Heero's mother. Heero's father was put in jail for 15 years. Heero was taken away. It didn't matter. Heero had been affected by his treatment. He was scarred, but determined never to follow his father, hurting women and his children.  
Heero (still nameless) was sent to be trained in the military. He of course needed a name other than his surname. Heero could remember no name, but one. The dead man, with Heero's last name...  
"Heero." " Is that your name?" "Yes. I am Heero Yuy." They made it his codename, but he called himself that.   
Heero became a loner. He'd sit apart from the others, working with his computer. He practiced hacking in, changing files, and memorized 300 ways to kill someone. He had one plan in mind- Kill his father. Make him suffer for what he did. Heero then memorized 30 ways to commit suicide. Heero, at 12, stowed away on a ship to the colonies.  
Heero was taken in by a terrible man, who put him back in the military. This man forced Heero to steal, rob, and attack, under the threat of death. In school, Heero was just as bad. He would beat up kids for lunch money, homework, and just because he didn't like them. He felt like he was getting back at his father with each blow, in attempt to avoid being him. One kid was a real pleasure. Who? Duo. Why? His braid. Why the braid? It reminded Heero of his mother. " Why me, Heero?" Heero turned around to the braided baka he had just beat up. Heero was shocked, as this was the first time someone had wanted to talk to him. He quickly redeemed himself. "Why what, Duo?" That also shocked him. He had never called someone by his or her first name. "Why do you always beat me up?" "I feel like it! Leave me alone!" "Why won't you talk to me? Why won't you talk to anyone?" Heero turned and walked away. " Think about it, one with the kickable ass." Duo watched him walk away. " He's antisocial, thinks he's Evil Knievel and hardly even speaks! Gosh! With such a gloomy personality, he should stop pretending to be human!"  
Heero was caught when he was 13. He had been robbing a bank, after an unsuccessful jewelry heist. At his trial, people yelled at him and embarrassed him. "Bad Assed juvenile!" "Freak!" "Heero, you didn't listen to me!" Heero looked up and saw- his schoolmate Duo. "Duo! Please! Help me!" Duo turned away. At the start of the trial, Heero refused the trial. " I confess. I did it. I robbed the jewelry store and the bank. Don't put me through this shame." Heero was given a year in juvenile hall. The harsh treatment and pain did nothing to him. Heero could care less.  
When he returned to school, Heero was taken aside. " Heero, do you want to be here?" "No." "Would you like to direct your energies toward something both positive and violent?" "Yes!" And Heero began his training as a Gundam pilot.  
Part 2-Making a Difference, Breaking a Chain  
Heero became a pilot at 15. He ended up falling in love with a beautiful girl, and making 4 friends for life.  
3 years after he started....  
It was peace at long last, and Heero was chilling! He was 18, owned a huge house and lived with his four best friends. He treated Relena well. He took her out every Friday. They would then come home, watch movies, eat candy, sleep together and both would wake up with major headaches and ask what happened last night. Except for once. Relena was on a diet, so they came home, watched movies and slept.   
It was a month after he and Relena had been dating that we refocus on our characters. Heero was finally bringing his past into the open, finally trusting someone other than Relena. He looked up at his companions. " I promised myself never to be like that." Duo whistled. "So that's it..." Trowa snapped, " F*** it, I don't blame you, Heero!" A voice came from the doorway, "Speaking of which, Heero..." A nervous looking Relena stood at the threshold, clutching her purse to her chest. "We need to talk. Now. Alone." She eyed the other pilots. "No offense, guys, you'll know when you need to! Heero first, as this is directly related to him." Heero followed her to their bedroom.   
"What's wrong, baby? Are you mad at me?" Heero looked at her nervously. "Do you... want to ... break up with me?" "Heero..." "No, it's okay, break it to me the hard way. Just say it." "No, Heero! I'm not breaking up with you! I want to ask you about... your family..." He smiled. " Anything, sweetie. I'll tell you anything." "OK. Would you ever act like your father? Towards your wife...or your child? Abuse, neglect, abandon...kill?" His voice was soft and dangerous. "NEVER. I would NEVER do that."  
"Ok. But, if I were pregnant, what would you do?" Relena's voice was frightened now. Her expression was one of pure fear. "Kill me, kill you, kill both of us, or kill the child?"  
Heero was truly upset now. "RELENA! ARE YOU INSANE?! I would never hurt you or the child. And I would never leave you. That is what my father would do. Relena, what is wrong with you? You can tell me. I just want you to open your heart to me, unload that weight. Please, Relena..." "Ok. Heero. I won't beat around the bush any longer. I am pregnant. With you." Heero's jaw dropped. "Oh, Relena!" Relena's face fell into her hands. "You're mad at me! I KNEW IT!" She fell to her knees, crying. Heero knelt down. " Of course I'm not mad at you. I love you very much. Stop crying." She looked up at him. He smiled. " I'm so happy..." He held her close. She smiled back. "Great. Let's go eat lunch."  
5 months later...  
Heero sighed as he looked at Relena, who was sadly reading, sighing. It was almost 10 o'clock. "Relena, chill out. Eat something, talk to me about something, go to bed, but stop acting so sad!" An irritable Relena stood up and glared at him. "Heero, I see no reason to be happy! I look like... like a... I'm FAT! I hate this!" "Relena, it was going to happen eventually." "Yuy, don't mess with me...!" The two were standing ten feet apart, yelling at each other. After twenty minutes of this, Heero lost it and made a menacing advance on Relena, who backed into a wall, a shocked look on her face. "Heero...!" Heero came to himself- and discovered a butcher knife in his hand! A terrible memory flashed into his head. A woman, standing against a wall, a man with a knife in his hand, stabbing her...  
The knife clattered to the ground. Heero backed up. "I'm so sorry..." He ran up to his room and threw himself onto his bed, and began to cry. Relena walked in. "Heero... what happened?" " I almost killed you." "Almost doesn't count." "I know, but it was exactly how my mother was murdered..." "Heero, can I ask you something?" "Sure." She smiled. "Do I look fat to you?" He looked up at her. "No, honey. You look great to me." They both laughed, and Heero wiped away his tears.  
4 months after that, Relena gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. It was the day of Quatre's birthday .She was named Kimberly, and Heero loved her with all his heart. He held her in his lap a lot, and always sang her to sleep with his rich voice. He and Relena were married a month after her birth.  
The happy family was sitting outside on a porch swing, Heero holding his daughter in his lap, Relena playing with both, when a dark voice sounded from the yard. "My son, how are you? Not that it matters, it's only polite." Heero felt a hot burst of anger. "No. Not you. Not now!" Heero shoved his daughter into Relena's arms, and told her. "Get the others. Hurry." Relena nodded, and ran inside. Heero stood and advanced toward the man. "Hello, father."  
Mr. Yuy had wild brown hair and brown eyes. He was almost identical to Heero. Still, these two were nothing alike. "What the hell are you doing here? I don't need you here." Yuy smiled evilly. "Son, I am finally back. To be with my family." Heero stared at his father. "I'm not you're family. Leave here immediately. Why did you come back?" "The money, boy, I need the money! I didn't get it through force. I grenaded you, but that had no real effect. I control you, like you you're wife and daughter!" That hit Heero hard.   
"My wife is on the same grounds as me, and as for my daughter...!" "They're better than women." " NO! I would never do that!" "Heero...!" Relena grabbed his arm. " Stop, Heero! Don't listen to him!" Heero brushed her away. Mr. Yuy sneered. " 'Heero?' You useless piece of shit, you need no name." That was it.  
Heero charged into his father. " RUIN MY MOTHER'S LIFE! RUIN MY LIFE! BUT NEVER COME NEAR MY FAMILY AND RUIN OUR LIVES!!!" Duo and Wufei jumped into the fight, Duo to defend Heero, Wufei because he liked fighting. Trowa ran in and called the police, while Quatre held Kimberly and attempted to revive Relena, who fainted once the fight started. When the police arrived, Heero's father lay on the ground, knocked out. "And THAT's kicking yer ass!!" Heero whispered. "You ruin my life, I ruin yours." Heero turned away from the darkness, and into the pure lights of his life.  
  
More coming. I am working on stories for all the pilots. They all connect. It could get interesting!!  



	2. Trowa

Cause and Effect: Trowa  
  
Hiya! This is Lil Moon, back w/ vengeance! I have not been getting my supply of   
soda, so this probably is gonna be boring. BUT it will be interesting, let me tell you that   
(SailorMM!! No bets this time!) Oh, yeah I better get started with the stuff. Here goes!  
  
Disclaimer: A monster rips up the Gundam Wing production building. " THE RIGHTS   
ARE MINE!!" He finds a note " Sorry Nayru. Not today. The Rights are still ours." I   
killed my servant after his failure. I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!  
  
Part 1: A Fear of Flying (and water)  
Alright , something we all admit to. Trowa is a freak of nature. Everyone notices   
it. He plays flute. He loves animals. Scratch that, loves VICIOUS LIONS! He doesn't talk much. He secretly fears water and flight.   
What happened to him?  
Well, as you know, I'm documenting the past and future of the pilots, so that is my exact question.  
The whole animal thing is perfectly explainable. TROWA WAS IN THE CIRCUS BEFORE! His entire family, his mom, dad,   
two brothers and his only sister. His mother wasn't the most beautiful thing, but his sister was the most beautiful thing!  
Her eyes were amber brown and her hair lightning blonde. She was gentle, kind and maybe a little bit of a dumb blonde,  
but amazing! Trowa could only trust and talk to her. His brothers teased him, and his parents constantly ignored him.  
He loved them all. Then, Trowa had only one fear. Flight.  
At about 6, Trowa had a perfectly explainable fear of flying. His parents were on a plane to Euraisa, for a convention.  
He was left with his 14 year old brothers and 13 year old sister. The plane crashed, or was shot down. No one knows,   
but his parents didn't survive.  
Trowa never wanted to fly, but still 9 years later became a pilot. But that's not the end of his story! You still don't  
know what made him fear water and made him silent.  
Barely 2 years later...  
Trowa was still in mourning over his parents. His sister and brothers were swimming in the ocean. "Come on, Trowa! Jump in!" Anneke  
beckoned. That was her name. Trowa smiled at her. "I don't want to swim, Anneke." "Come on, Trow- AAAGH!!" Her head went under.A white headed shark appeared and took her   
to the waist.Only bubbles came up. She never came up.  
Trowa never had anyone to talk to. He grew accustomed to his silence. Trowa, wanting to get away from his brothers, joined the military  
a week. He took one thing- his sister's flute.  
  
Part 2: Finally in the Water  
  
3 years after Trowa was a pilot...  
It was four days after Quatre's birthday, Sunday. Trowa walked down the street in silence, thinking about his sister. As he passed an old convent,  
he saw a rioting crowd surrounding a cross. He sighed and watched for a minute, and saw Wufei. He ran- fast, not wanting Wufei to see him, as he felt tears   
trickling down his face. Just thinking about Anneke made him sad! He reached the park, and sat down. He began to wipe his tears on his sleeve.  
A slender hand took his. "Don't cry, silly. It's such a nice day, here, wipe your tears, and tell me what's wrong."  
Trowa gasped through his tears, " A-a-Anne-Anneke?" "How do you know my name?" He looked up. A girl his age looked down at him. "I'm sorry. I thought you were  
someone else." He turned away. She stared at him hard. "Do I sound like her?" "Yes" "I look like her?" "Yes." "She's dead." "Yes."  
"Have we met?" "Not yet. My name is Trowa." "You know my name. Anneke. Now we've met." He smiled up at her and cleared his tears.  
"I suppose we have."   
Duo heard the door shut. Quatre bounced up to him. "Can I get it?" Without an answer, Quatre bounced to the door and opened it. Trowa walked in, a blonde   
clinging to his arm. "Hi Quatre." "WOW! IZZATCHUR CHIK?!" Anneke asked. "What are you on, and can I have some?" Trowa frowned at Quatre and answered, "Yes.  
As you put it, this is my chick. Anneke, this is Quatre , I think." "Whaddya mean, I think?" "I mean the Quatre I know isn't on crack." Anneke hung her coat.  
"Nice pad." She walked into the kitchen. Duo turned around. "Hi." "Hi." "Are you the famous Anneke?" She laughed. "You heard?" "Quatre only had a triple espresso.  
He's not bad when he's calm." "Good." She went around the house, introducing herself to Heero, Relena, Hilde and Dorothy. Wufei and Noin weren't there.  
The next day, she moved in with Trowa.  
The two were inseparable. They went everywhere together. The movies, the cafe, library, gym, dinner, tennis, church, even to bed! Trowa loved her so  
much, he followed her even to somewhere he hadn't been in 9 years. They had been together a week.  
"Come on in, Trowa!" Trowa watched from under the umbrella as she swam around in the water. She laughed as a wave knocked her onto her butt. "Please!"  
He called back, "Soon." "When?" "After high tide." "NO! Now! Plea-AAIIEE!!" He tore off his shirt and dove after her. Her head bobbed under and up. "Trow- trowa!   
Hel-help!" He dove under and grabbed the spotted shark by the jaw and wrenched it open. "We meet again Sharkie!"   
Anneke sobbed at the shore. "Trowa, Trowa!" She stood up and yelled, "TROWA! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR DYING!!" "Ok." "I MEAN IT!" "Fair. How can you  
forgive me for something I didn't do?" Trowa looked at her shocked face, panting, amused. He was very pale, bloody, and slimy. He had a huge smile on his face.  
"Dead." "What, you?" "No, the shark that killed my sister, and tried to kill you. My vengeance has been taken." Anneke smiled. "Let us forget the past, and begin our future."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Anneke was one of Anne Frank's pet names, so I end in a quote from her diary.  
"For many years, we have lived in fear. Now, we can live in hope."  
This section is in her memory. Now that the mushy stuff is done with, I need at least 10 reviews before I put up the last one but 5   
before the next section! Start reviewing if you want more! 


	3. Quatre

Cause and Effect: Quatre  
  
I AM BACK!! Lil Moon here, w/more Gundam shit! This one's Quatre's, and probably   
one of the better chapters of this chronicle (SAILOR MM! I TOLD YOU NO MORE   
BETS!!) Anyway, here it is! But first a few messages from me!   
  
ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER: I said it was dedicated to Anne Frank. She was one of   
those who died in the Holocaust, who left a diary of her life during it, hiding. The shark   
was the Nazis, and the years Trowa mourned his sister was the hiding out.  
CHAPTER 5: It's Wufei, and I don't know whether to put it up or not. It will be   
extremely a) Satanist b) religious c) dirty. I need to know if you really want it up! Please   
tell me!  
DISCLAIMER * The housekeeper finds her master dead, with a note attached, reading   
"GUNDAM WING IS MINE!" She smiles. "Nice try, but this is a decoy!" Another   
failure. I STILL DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING!  
  
Part 1: Achoo! Achoo! We All Fall Down  
  
Quatre. Violinist, flys Sand Rock, loves his home on earth, rich, hates the colonies, and   
has a deep secret that he trusts nobody with. He always is remembering it. He hates   
killing, and apologizes each time he must do so. He enjoys peace, quiet, and chocolate   
(don't ask). But wait, what about the secret?  
It's really all Quatre's father. The father who pushed him into the military. The   
father who supported him all his life. The father- who hates him.  
It all started when Quatre was 3. He was very intelligent. His father hated that, but   
Quatre didn't care. "War is so ugly. Ugly. So very ugly. Mommy, do they know how   
ugly it is?"   
Quatre's mother. Beautiful, and kind in all her ways. She loved her little son like   
nothing else. He loved her much, too. She took care of him, and would always tell him,   
"Quatre, someday this war will be over. Then, everything will be beautiful again."  
But everything became uglier when Quatre turned 5. On his birthday, during his   
very birthday party. Quatre had just blown out the candles, and was eating cake. It was   
just him and his parents. He was laughing. It would be the last time he'd ever laugh.  
A grenade flew through the window, and hit his mother! "GET OUT OF HERE!"   
His father yelled. Quatre looked at his mother, who lay on the ground. "Save yourself,   
Quatre." He ran outside right before his house was destroyed- taking his mother with it.   
Quatre could only stare, but finally whispered, "He didn't apologize." "Come away,   
Quatre." " He didn't apologize!" "Get away!" " HE DIDN'T SAY HE WAS SORRY   
FOR KILLING MOMMY!" "COME AWAY!" Mr. Winner finally dragged his son away   
from the tragedy.  
They rebuilt their house. They got their money back. But they never could rebuild   
their family, and the love. Quatre was given to servants to be raised. He was given what   
he wanted, and put into the military at age 10. There, he began to fight- against war and   
in his mother's name and honor. He became a pilot at 15.  
  
  
Part 2: Broken  
  
Three years later...   
Heero was having another nightmare. Quatre's birthday party, with everyone there.  
All the pilots, Hilde (Duo's girlfriend), Noin (Wufei's chick), Relena (who is still pregnant)  
and Quatre's own sweet Dorothy! They fought every night. Trowa, war, peace, Trowa, and chocolate (again, don't ask!)  
They loved each other very much. She was his fire, and he was her drive. They would never break up, if their lives   
depended on it. In the dream, Quatre was blowing out the candles, and began to eat the cake. Suddenly, a huge   
explosion destroyed the picture, and screams rang out! Heero was screaming at the top of his lungs, he heard Relena and   
Dorothy's screams as well!  
Heero sat stark up. Cold sweat trickled down his forehead. He was panting. Relena lay on the ground, groaning.  
She got up- and bitchslapped him! Duo, Hilde, Wufei, Noin, Trowa, and Quatre ran in. From there, the scene was pandemonium.  
Duo was asking "HEERO! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Heero pointed wildly at Quatre. "GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Quatre   
snapped, "Why me? I haven't done any thing!" Trowa pleaded, "Heero, what happened? Calm down and tell us!" Wufei's   
only reaction: "HEERO, GET BACK TO BED! WEAKLINGS! DO IT OR I'LL DRAW THE PISTOL!" Noin grabbed his arm. "Calm down, both  
of you! We don't need anyone else getting upset right now!" Hilde was comforting an angry and worried Relena. "Look,   
Heero's fine, he's always fine, he just had a little nightmare..." "HEERO NEVER HAS NIGHTMARES! HE'S SICK OR SOMETHING!  
LOOK AT HIM, HE'S PALE AND SWEATY! HE'S IN SHOCK! CALL A DOCTOR!" Finally, a disgruntled Dorothy marched in, wearing a   
whistle. She blew on it, and reverted to her army general mentality. "SILENCE!" Everyone shut up. "Time: twenty hundred  
hours. Conflict: Heero?" Heero sighed. "Dorothy, is this necessary?" Relena joined him. "Please... he's tired... let him  
sleep..." "Talking out of turn! Heero, drop and give me 50! Relena...uh...just be quiet! Proposed resolution: Cause a riot,  
upset everyone, and get me pissed. Mission Status: Carried out. Result: Did not resolve problem. Casualties: Heero, Relena,  
myself." She sighed and picked Relena up. "You okay, girl?" Relena nodded. "We were lucky this time. I think Heero's sick or   
something." Dorothy turned to Heero, who was still shocked. His shock now took him beyond words. Dorothy knelt down.  
"Soldier, you can stop doing push-ups." He murmured, "I lost count. 1, 2, 3,...." "HALT!" He stopped. "You okay, soldier? You are   
very pale. What happened?" Heero didn't answer. "Tommorow's Quatre's birthday, right?" "Affirmative." "We're holding a surprise  
party tomorrow?" Everyone groaned. "Oops. That's why I didn't want him here!" Quatre blushed."I don't need a party, guys."  
Heero burst out, "Good! You're not having one!" "WHAAT!?" "Heero, why?" "We can't have it tomorrow! I just know we can't! It's  
too dangerous!" Dorothy's face was livid. "WE ARE HAVING THAT PARTY! I BAKED HIS FAVORITE CAKE, WHICH I HATE BAKING, SPECIAL FOR  
HIM! I AM NOT GOING TO THROW IT AWAY!" Heero yelled right back "I DON'T WANT TO PUT ANYONE IN DANGER! WE CAN'T!" Duo sighed,  
"Heero, stop being paranoid. It's just a party. You know, cake, presents, laughter, singing, drinking, people, you know, relax-   
-ation! It can't be dangerous, unless Dorothy gave Quatre a bomb, or a gun. THAT will cause trouble, but that's it! And I'm sure   
she gave him something much nicer. Right?" She nodded. "Heero, the party is on until it's over."  
Duo went back to bed, while Hilde read "Better Homes and Gardens". Trowa sighed, alone, a tear trickling down his face.  
Wufei and Noin were fighting, "What do you mean!?" "You know perfectly what I mean, Wufei!" "Who?!" Meanwhile, Quatre lay awake, Dorothy  
sleeping with her head on his chest. "What did Heero dream?"  
"Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Quatre, Happy Birthday to youuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" "Blow out the   
candles and make a wish!" "I wish..." Quatre looked at all his friends faces, one by one. "I wish that the wish I make later is granted!"  
Everyone laughed at the wish. Dorothy teased, "What are you wishing for later?" "You'll see." Everyone ate cake- except Heero, who stood,  
looking out the stained glass window.   
"Heero, don't you want some cake?" Quatre put it down next to him. "Thanks. Happy Birthday." "You weren't there?" "No, I'm trying  
to save a life." "Whose?" "Everyone's." "How will staring out the window help?" "Soon..." Suddenly, the window broke!  
Glass was everywhere, and a grenade was flying through the air! Heero lay injured, so Quatre ran forward and WHAMMED the thing  
with his hand back out the window, where it safely exploded. He turned around, and saw the casualties of the huge window breaking.  
Relena was on the ground, gasping. "Heero...! Help...me...!" Heero, Duo, Hilde, and Trowa ran to her side. Wufei and Noin had   
disappeared. And Dorothy... was gasping for breath also. A tear in her shirt made it obvious what happened to her. Quatre dragged her  
upstairs. He lay her down on the bed, and got a pair of tweezers, a needle, thread, antibiotics, and peroxide. He opened her shirt.  
"It's okay, sweetie. Alright, now this is going to tickle a little. Just going to clean it up." He babbled nervously to her, as though   
she were a child.He put some peroxide on the wound. The area around it turned red. "Okay, this is gonna hurt. Don't worry." He opened  
the wound more. He picked out a piece of the green glass. She yelped, but immediately silenced. He then fished out the rest, and put more  
peroxide on. He then applyed the antibiotic, and sewed up the wound.   
She opened her eyes. "Very smooth, 'Doctor'. You were shaking the whole time. But still," she looked at the mark, "you've done  
well." He smiled at her. He then dug in his pocket for something. "Dorothy, we've known each other for a long time now, and I- I never  
want to lose you. So now, I'll make my wish. Dorothy, will you marry me?" She gasped, like a fish with no water. She looked like she   
didn't know him anymore. Her face went four shades of red, and she finally whispered, "Affirmative." and kissed her new fiancee.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
SOB SOB! I love that last scene! It's a real tear-jerker! Anyway, I gave you a break with the reviews THIS TIME. But for the next chapter,  
I NEED AT LEAST 7 REVIEWS and 10 for the last one! I also need to know if you would really mind the Satanism to put up the last chapter.  
PLEASE HELP YOUR FELLOW FAN AND REVIEW!! 


	4. Duo

Cause and Effect: Duo  
  
  
  
  
Hey, every body. Lil Moon, back in da house! I had major writer's block trying to come   
up with an idea for this chapter. I have been in a different country for a week, and vacation  
broke my concentration. I needed advice. I needed help. Hell, I needed my friend,   
MM! I got into chat with her, and decided the best way to get info was tease her.  
Me: Guess what, MM?  
MM: What?  
Me: I'm making Duo get married  
Me: TO HILDE!  
MM: NO!  
*MM88 has logged off.  
*Duosgirl has logged on  
DG: HE'S MARRYING ME!  
Fight between me and DG ensues  
Me: Do you want to be his **** *********?  
DG: Sure!  
Me: Ok, then, here's the plot...  
  
No more! Read. Review. N/M more to say. Look, I tried. This won't be the greatest,  
but hey, I tried.  
  
Part 1: Ooh, He's Kinda Crazy  
  
Duo felt tears stinging at his eyes. The priest... the kindly nun... they had taken care  
of him since his dad died, when he was 3. Now, they were dead too. He was alone. He was 5.  
Duo. Constantly hyper when not in his Gundam. Super serious when on duty. Caring and   
protective to his friends, especially Heero. A good heart, but a big secret. A secret he had trusted  
to only one. And she is dead.  
Duo, after the destruction of the church, went to an orphanage. He tried to make friends, but  
ended up scaring them all off. He would always try to smile and laugh, act hyper in an attempt to cover  
his tears. One really seemed to have it in for him. A girl named Chelse.   
She had kinda short, brown hair. Her eyes were avery-brown. She wore glasses, and had a bad  
temper and attitude. She was his age, and definitely kawaii. She hated him, too. She took every oppo-  
rtunity to beat him up, tease him, or make him mad. "Look, it's the parentless crack dealer!" "What a  
bastard! His parents didn't die, they killed themselves after looking at him!" And so on, so forth.  
He took it, crying, yelling, and screaming, for two years. He finally popped the question.   
"Chelse, why do you hurt me? Why do you tease me, and beat me up? Why do you like ticking me off?"  
She blushed. "I... I... I... I LIKE YOU! OK! I JUST DON'T WANT THE OTHERS KNOWING! Do you get it? I want  
to be your friend. You, you don't want to even try! You ignored me every day, when I asked you to play.  
I wanted to talk, know what happened to you, see the real you. But NO! You just turn away..."  
She began to cry. Duo, feeling mad at himself, put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I  
didn't know it was that way..." He paused, and added, "If you loved me, you could tell me."   
She gasped. They stared at each other for ten, tense, crucial seconds. That was all they needed.  
She finally smiled. "I'm only seven." "Same." "We're perfect for each other!" "Let's eat lunch at the  
same table, and sleep in the same room!" "Let's play together every day, and get married!" The two hugged.  
They were happy, and the best of friends. Duo shared with her his deepest secret- his first love and his parents.  
For three years, anyway.  
It was a sad day for everyone. It was well known that the enemy forces were close by. They didn't  
know how close they were. Chelse and Duo were drinking sodas outside. They tried to ignore the helicopters  
and planes above them- until one landed in front of them. Three of them held guns, one was unarmed.  
"Alright, what is this?" he asked.   
Chelse trembled, and quietly began to sing "Just Love". "Just love, la la la la..." They turned  
their guns on her. "SILENCE!" In her fear, she kept singing, "It's just love..." They fired.  
She lay dying two hours later. "Duo... promise me this... nobody will ever replace me in your   
heart... you will never kill someone for fun... or making you upset... innocent lives are lost that way!  
You must... take your vengeance... upon only those who have slighted you. (That's inner wisdom showing  
through AGAIN!) Promise me... Duo..." Her eyes dulled, her limbs went loose, and blood stopped flowing   
from the wound. She was dead.  
Duo lost it after that. He joined the military immediately, where he first met Heero (but didn't  
know it was him) and became a god of death and hatred. He was the first to accept a job as a Gundam pilot  
at 14. He began the fight at 15 - with a picture of Chelse at the dashboard.  
  
Part Two: Dreaming in Metaphors  
  
Three years later... (noticing a pattern here?)  
  
Duo is sitting in bed, looking through an old photo book. Most are of two little kids talking,   
laughing and playing together. He wiped away a tear and smiled at a picture of a girl with short brown hair.  
She was hugging him, and both were smiling. He suddenly noticed Hilde hanging over his shoulder.  
"Hi, sweetheart." "Who's that?" She pointed at Chelse. He didn't answer. He turned away. "She's dead."  
Hilde was hurt. Duo had been ignoring her recently. He cried a lot. He wouldn't say why.  
She now had a hunch. "That girl looks like me!" "It isn't." She quickly got a hunch on his silence.  
"Duo, are you hiding something from me?" "I'm hiding something from everybody." He tossed the book onto  
the shelf (somehow) and turns to Hilde. "What do you want?" She trembled. He looked angry at her. "I'm  
sorry." "For what?" "You're obviously mad at me." "No. I'm just..." He trailed off, feeling stinging tears.  
He wiped them away. "What's wrong, Hilde?" She sighed. "Duo, we've been together for a while now. I want to  
know now, will you marry me?"  
Duo stared at her, shocked. He finally whispered, "I can't." Hilde felt numb. "But, why?" "I love   
you, Hilde, but I'm not ready to have..." He shivered, and wiped away more tears. "...another..." "Another   
what?" "Female presence." "What are you saying?! Aren't I a female presence?" "Yes, but..."  
She stormed out.  
They didn't talk for three weeks. Well, actually, Duo tried to talk to her. She ignored him. "Hilde, is there  
any point in fighting?" She only whispered, "If I can't heal your hurt, who can?"  
Relena was worried. Duo hadn't talked to her ,Hilde or Heero for a week! She was worried. Not about Duo,  
but about Hilde! She didn't care. They were so in love, and not talking! She was so worried, she finally decided to  
see what was going on between these two.  
"Hilde? It's me, Relena. Can I come in?" "Sure." She walked in, nervously holding herself. She is pregnant, about   
5 months in at this point. Hilde looked up. "So, what's wrong, girl? I heard you and Heero having a huge fight in the kitchen last night.  
Is he leaving you?!" Before Relena could say anything, Hilde jumped up. "Where is he?! Where is that cold bastard?! I'll  
show him what it means to have a responsibility! If he wants to go, I'll kick him from here to Mexico!" "Hilde! He's not leaving!  
That's not my concern! Heero wouldn't do that!" She sighed. "What happened between you and Duo is what worries me." Hilde's eyes   
narrowed. "Why?" "He hasn't talked to anyone. He's gone to fasting. He won't tell me why.   
I-I can't h-h-h-help worrying about him. Have you looked into his eyes?" "I don't care." Relena ignored her. "They're so hollow beneath.   
They're dark and lonely, red. He's not eating. He's not sleeping. You should see him. He's thin... weak... He's going to kill himself!"   
"I DON'T CARE!" Hilde's eyes were flaming. "I don't give a damn about Duo. He could die for all I care,   
and I'd spit on his grave." Relena felt a pang of pity for Duo. She walked out without saying goodbye.   
Hilde suddenly realized what Relena was saying, and she had screwed things up again! But she had said what she had said. Was there  
a way to take it back? No. Was there a way to make it up to them? Yes.  
Duo stood at the edge of the balcony. He looked down 4 stories, to the pavement. "There is nothing else to live for but death."  
He sighed, and got his bearings. "Duo!" Hilde ran to him. "Please, don't! I don't want you to die! Don't do it! There is more for you   
to live for!" Duo turned around. Relena was right! His eyes were empty, dull, almost lifeless. He was bony, from not eating for two weeks  
and working just as hard. His skin and hair were dull, as lifeless and empty as his eyes. Hilde had one reaction. "Duo! What have you   
done to yourself!" "Trying to suffer before I die." "Oh, don't!" Duo sighed. "Don't worry yourself about me. It's my fault. I shouldn't have  
said the things I did. I'm sorry." He wiped away her tears. "Look, you're crying now. I admit it was my fault." He smiled and sang a little bit   
of their favorite song. "It's no surprise to me, I am my own worst enemy, cause every now and then I beat the living shit out of me..."  
Hilde smiled. "Please tell me why my car is on the front lawn and I'm sleeping with my clothes on, came in through the window last night, and   
you're gone." They both laughed. "But, I still won't marry you."   
That hurt. "WHY?!" "I lost someone, years ago." Duo was confessing! "My girlfriend was killed. I was ten... we promised we would marry  
each other. I can have no other until she is at peace."   
That night, Hilde looked in the book again. That girl... the one that looked like her... was that his girlfriend? "She's dead." It had to   
be. Hilde had a blast of genius. "I think I'll need some help..."  
"Quatre... Quaaaaaaaatreeeeeeeeee... QUATRE!" "Wha?" "I need your help." "Why?" "I need some clothes... maybe brown...  
and a pair of glasses." "I got the clothes, but I don't got the glasses. Ask Trowa."  
"Trowa." "Wha?" "I need to borrow your glasses. I'll give 'em back." "Go 'head."  
Hilde creeped back into Duo's room. "Up late, Hilde?" Heero stood behind her, holding a candle. "I don't appreciate the way you were   
talking to my Relena earlier..." "Shut it. I'm playing a trick on Duo." "I thought you two were friends, give Relena a break! She's so... a trick?   
On Duo? Cool! Can I watch?" "Sure. Just don't laugh or make a sound."  
"Duooooo... Duooooo... It is me, your first true love." Duo looked up- and saw Chelse! "Chelse! It can't be you!" "It is, Duo. I live on."  
"How?" "Have you ever wondered what attracts you to Hilde?" "Your spirit embodies her?" "Yes. I live through your girlfriend. You can't leave her."  
"But, what if she gets mad at me? She'll leave me." "There is one way to prevent that." "I can't marry her." "Duo, it does not do well to dwell on   
dreams. You must wipe away the dank dust of your sad past, and look to a bright future."   
Duo looked at "his long lost love" and understood. She smiled, and left the room. Duo left the room, looking for Hilde.  
He ran into Heero, and asked "Seen Hilde?", then realized, "What're you doing here?" Heero shrugged. "Getting some water... Relena... asked me."  
Duo smiled at his friend. "Might as well break out some champagne. I'll be back in a moment."  
Heero watched as Duo ran back down the hallway. He almost smiled back, but continued- to go find some champagne.  
Duo saw Hilde, standing on the balcony, looking at the shimmering stars. "Celestine blessings, of the stars, grant me the love I desire."  
Duo stepped forward. "The stars sent you an e-mail. They said the love you desire is standing right behind you." Hilde hid a smile. "Meaning what?"  
"Meaning I reconsidered your offer. Hilde, do you still want to marry me?" "Yes!" He then spoke in a silly Aussie accent.  
"Then get your cute tight buns inside, baby. We're gonna go get drunk, and then start redecorating our part of the house.  
Then, if you can do that, I'll marry you."  
She held his hand. "When you say redecorate, do you mean paint?" "That's good enough." "Consider yourself married." She grinned wickedly as  
they walked in, each looking at their fiancee.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, the final words! I NEED to know if you want me to post an extremely Satanist, atheist ,religious and dirty Chang Wufei chapter! I can't  
stress it enough! I need reviews and let's say... 5 of them! Take your time, I'm in no rush! Lil Moon signing out! 


End file.
